corruptionxfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrows
The Barrows minigame is an area-based combat minigame. It is popular due to the large sums of money players can make by selling Barrows equipment, a possible reward, and runes from the minigame, as the runes obtained are the most common drops, all combat-based runes. It involves defeating seven powerful spirits, each with their own special strengths and weaknesses. Background The Barrows brothers were ancient warriors of Saradomin who established a reputation of near invincibility while fighting in the God Wars. They launched a massive attack to liberate Morytania from the clutches of Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan and his vampyres, after he had established complete control over the continent as of the Fall of Hallowvale. As the brothers departed, a mysterious stranger, the Zarosian Mahjarrat Sliske, granted them superhuman power to battle Drakan's forces. It succeeded, for the brothers, who were in the front line, seemed invincible. They had not anticipated, however, that Sliske had ulterior motives for helping them. As the brothers and their accompanying army progressed further into enemy territory n Morytania, Sliske followed them until the brothers became weakened. The brothers were grievously wounded in battle near the Great Vyrewall and thus the army set up camp just west of Meiyerditch. Soon, the brothers died of their infectious wounds simultaneously in the army's camp. The army spent several days and nights holding off the attacking vampyres to construct burial mounds, the Barrows, to honour the fallen brothers. The army quickly retreated from Morytania, realising they could never succeed without their former leaders' prowess. As the army began its return, Sliske cast a magical spell on the crypts, corrupting the bodies of the brothers, turning them into his newest wights, and binding them to guard a very powerful artefact. Sliske's ally Azzanadra had requested for this icon to be guarded before the latter's imprisonment in Jaldraocht Pyramid, so that it could later be used to re-establish contact with the banished Zaros. Sliske, instead of directly taking the Barrows Brothers, decided it would be fun to have them almost succeed in their goal before claiming them, a typical characteristic of the Mahjarrat. In 169 of the Fifth Age, Azzanadra was released, and, with the help of an adventurer who manages to steal the Barrows Icon from the brothers, re-established communication with Zaros in time for the Mahjarrat Ritual of Rejuvenation. Shortly after said ritual, which the adventurer attends with several Temple Knight allies, Sliske attempted to claim them in a similar way. However, the Saradominist priest Akrisae Kolluym intercepted the spell, sacrificing himself and turning him into Akrisae the Doomed - the seventh wight. Akrisae joined the Barrows Brothers in their crypt, although, of course, he isn't a Barrows Brother himself. A crumbling tome, obtained by searching the hut near the mounds or by talking to the Strange Old Man found digging the crypts, provides a detailed account of how the brothers came to be buried. Rewards If you have not killed all the Barrows brothers by the time you reach the chest, when you click the chest the one that led you to the catacombs will come out and attack you. So if you went to the catacombs under Verac's tomb without killing any of the brothers, you will encounter him when you open the chest. Opening the chest restarts your killcount, which will not appear until you leave the catacombs and the crypt. Leave the area immediately, as kills in the catacombs will not count towards your next barrows run when this happens, including Barrows Brothers. They do not appear if the chest is looted on the way back.After the chest is looted, the area begins to collapse. You will occasionally recieve damage, caused by falling debris from the ceiling. If you have a high constitution level, this shouldn't be a problem. The damage taken has not been updated with the Evolution of Combat. Henceforth, you will rarely get hit for 100LP. To maximize the chance for a Barrows item, you need to kill all 6 brothers. An item of Barrows equipment is not a guaranteed reward, even if all of the above conditions are met. Although rare, it is also possible to receive multiple barrows items in one chest, and they can be the same item (although this is even rarer due to the large amount of unique Barrows item). Any item that cannot be placed in your inventory will be dropped on the ground, including Barrows items. However, if a Barrow item is dropped on the ground due to no inventory space, it will be in perfect condition, and you can pick it up.